Speechless
by LouisaHale
Summary: Quinn/Finn and Puck/Rachel The girls set aside their differences to apologize to the boys in song... btw this is an AU story, so please read the note before the first chapter begins to avoid confusion
1. Chapter 1

Speechless

AN : basically everything that happened on Glee happened except a few things (I might even write a story about this at a later date)

Quinn and Puck did sleep together but Quinn never got preggers. She was kicked off of cheerios though for talking back to Sue and refusing to spy on her new glee friends

Rachel regrets ending her relationship with Noah ever since "Mash Up" and her crush on Finn became less of crush and more of a friendship.

When Rachel found out that Quinn slept with "HER NOAH!" she told Finn hence the big fight before sectionals.

After Rachel offers herself up as a punching bag to Quinn they form a twisted sort of friendship.

And THAT LOOK, when Puck and Rachel pass each other in the hallway…. Read into that way more than necessary.

And obviously , Teri never found a baby to cover for her fake pregnancy, yet Will still found out at the time he did in the show

btw the song is speechless by lady gaga and i do not own that or glee

**Apologies**

As soon as the group had finished their performance of "My Life Would Suck Without You" , Mr. Shue ran out of the choir room like a madman.

"That's good that it finally hit him that he's in love with Ms.P." Rachel said, which was responded to with sounds of agreement from the other members.

The rest of glee was packing up to leave, assuming practice was over since their instructor had run out. Finn was already halfway out the door, not wanting to be in the same room as his former best friend and former girlfriend for an extended period of time without fear of projectile vomiting.

"Finn wait!" Quinn and Rachel chorused.

"What Rach?"

"Finn, we haven't concluded practice as of yet. There is a duet that two of us have been practicing for a few days now and wanted to showcase it to the group."

"What Duet?" Most of glee said, confused since there had not been auditions or a rant from Rachel at Mr Shue's choice of the selection.

"Everyone just sit in the seats set up by Quinn." She said pointing to a back row of eight chairs and a front row of two chairs that were set up a great distance apart, "Noah, Finn would you please sit in the front row." which was more of an order than a question

"Wait you and Quinn are singing a duet?" Kurt asked… "What freaky alternate universe is this?"

The girls rolled their eyes and looked at each other for confirmation that they were ready.

"I'm sorry Finn. I made a terrible mistake." Quinn said

"I'm sorry Noah. I made a terrible mistake." Rachel said at the same time.

"This is our weird way of telling you how sorry we are and how we feel." The both said.

When that was said the band started playing…And they sang their hearts out looking the boys directly in the eye

**Quinn: **_I can't believe what you said to me__  
__Last night, we were alone__  
__You threw your hands up__  
__Baby you gave up, you gave up_

**Rachel:**_ I can't believe how you looked at me__  
__With your James Dean glossy eyes__  
__In your tight jeans with your hair__  
__And your cigarette stained lies_

**Both:**_ Could we fix you if you broke?__  
__And is your punch line just a joke?__  
_**  
****Rachel:**_ I'll never talk again__  
__Oh boy you've left me speechless__  
__You've left me speechless, so speechless_

**Quinn:**_ And I'll never love again,__  
__Oh boy you've left me speechless__  
__You've left me speechless, so speechless__  
_**  
****Quinn:**_ I can't believe how you slurred at me__  
__With your half-wired broken jaw__  
__You popped my heart seams__  
__All of my bubble dreams, bubble dreams__  
_**  
****Rachel:**_ I can't believe how you looked at me__  
__With your Johnnie Walker eyes__  
_

**Both Turn and sing to each other:**

_He's gonna get you and after he's through__  
__There's gonna be no love left to rye_

**Both: **_And I know that it's complicated__  
__But I'm a loser in love so baby__  
__Raise a glass to mend__  
__All the broken hearts__  
__Of all my wrecked up friends_

**Rachel: **_I'll never talk again__  
__Oh boy you've left me speechless__  
__You've left me speechless so speechless_

**Quinn: **_And I'll never love again,__  
__Oh friend you've left me speechless__  
__You've left me speechless, so speechless__  
_**Both:**_  
__And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to__  
__Would you give it all up?__  
__Could I give it all up for you?_

_And after all the boys and girls that we've been through__  
__Would you give it all up?__  
__Could you give it all up?__  
__If I promise boy to you_

_That I'll never talk again__  
__And I'll never love again__  
__I'll never write a song__  
__Won't even sing along__  
__I'll never love again_

_So speechless__  
__You left me speechless, so speechless_

_Will you ever talk again?__  
__Oh boy, why you so speechless?__  
__You've left me speechless __  
_

They let the last notes of the song hang in the air, and walked toward each other ready to support one another when the guys rejected them.

The rest of the glee club was applauding, and they got up and left sensing that rehearsal was over because of the tension in the room coming off in waves from the effed up foursome.

The guys still hadn't said a word.

It took a few minutes before Puck stood up and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Noah! I am a modern woman stop manhandling me"

"Shut it Berry, we obviously need to talk and so do they, and I think separately is best." He then looked at Finn and for the first time in days Finn looked back "We'll find another room, you can stay here."


	2. Chapter 2

Explaining: Part One – Noah/Rachel

When Puck finally pulled her into their destination, Rachel didn't know whether to be livid or not.

"The janitor's closet! Honestly Noah? If you think for one minute that just because I professed my love for you that I will just have _sexual relations_ with you without talking to you, you thought incorrectly. The school is empty and you chose this room, a room that I am positive you have brought many of your conquests and succeeded. Maybe you didn't understand me when I sang Noah. While I regret breaking up our short period of dating I did it because I didn't want to be just one of those conq-"

Puck decided that it was best to stop her rambling now (since once she got going it wouldn't stop) and put his hand over her mouth. "Didn't you just sing about how you'll never talk again? I _knew _it was too good to be true Berry. You wouldn't stop talking if your life depended on it."

Rachel then decided to be livid and gave him the meanest glare she could muster, which in the end was not that intimidating.

"But I guess I get it," Puck continued "It's a metaphor, like those dumb stars you put by you name. Not being with me hurts as much as not being able to talk ever again… am I close?"

She nodded affirmative since he still had his hand over her mouth.

Then he removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth.

She broke away to say, "I've missed you Noah."

"Berry, lets practice this not talking thing for a while. Deal?"

She nodded again and this time she initiated the tonsil hockey.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know this took forever to post but I have a hard time writing for this couple. Maybe its because they have so many issues or maybe it is my general dislike for the way they act on the show, they don't come as naturally as Rachel and Noah to me. So if this chapter is mediocre that is why.

Explaining Part Two: Finn/Quinn

The silence was deafening.

Quinn defeated, made her move to leave. Obviously he didn't want to talk to her still.

"Quinn, wait." He said not moving from where he sat. "I don't know what to say to you. I guess I want to know why… but I am not sure."

Quinn sighed, a prepared for a ramble that would rival anything her new friend has ever said. "I saw you singing with that fr-… I mean Rachel and I saw the way you looked at each other. You wanted her Finn, and I hadn't seen you look at me for a long time. I went to the party that night to drink you away, get prepared to act like I didn't care when you dumped me for her. Then the next thing I knew I woke up in bed with Puck and I was nude. I was so ashamed I gave away something that I wanted to give to you. I can't give you details because i don't remember."

Finn got that look on his face, the look he gets when he has to process a lot of new information.

"Wait, you don't remember sleeping with him?" He mumbled

"Nope. Puck doesn't remember it either."

"Quinn. Puck _always _remembers sex, no matter how hammered he is."

"Not this time. I guess there is a first time for everything."

"Were you sore when you woke up?" he asked

"What! No! Finn what are you talking about…Oh!" she said clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Are you sure..."

"I wasn't sore Finn. I didn't sleep with Puck." She jumped up and down in excitement and ran over to him and hugged him. No girl at WMHS was ever so excited at the idea of not sleeping with Noah Puckerman.

"We won't know for sure Quinn until you do it and remember it." He said. Hugging her back. "It's going to take me some time for me to get over this but I love you Quinn and I will try."

"Does it help that all evidence say I didn't sleep with him?"

"A little but you were still in the situation to think you did it with him, and we still don't know for sure."

"I'll give you time Finn. I just can't bear you not talking to me. I love you so much."

"I love you to Quinn we'll get past this."


End file.
